happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Commercial
Baby Commercial is the 46th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 16th episode of Season 3. In this episode, Cub is chosen to star in a commercial for his favorite brand of baby food and Cub becomes a star. Cast Starring: * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy * Marian * Sniffles * Petunia * Stacy Featuring: * Giggles * The Mole * Cuddles Appearances: * Mime * Generic Tree Friends Plot At Uncle Fuzzy's beach house in Honolulu, Uncle Fuzzy and Pop are giving Cub a bath in the bathroom as Cub is all dirty and filthy from head to toe from playing at the beach all day. The doorbell rings and Uncle Fuzzy goes down to answer it. Marian is at the door with a message that Cub is chosen to be the star in a commercial for Cub's favorite brand of baby food: Small Ones Brand Baby Food. Uncle Fuzzy is thrilled at the news. Marian tells Uncle Fuzzy to have Cub in the studio the next day. Uncle Fuzzy agrees with this and Marian gives him some paper work. As soon as Marian leaves, Uncle Fuzzy returns to the bathroom to resume helping Pop with giving Cub a bath. Uncle Fuzzy sets the paper work down on the hamper. Pop sees the paper work and Uncle Fuzzy informs Pop that Cub is going to be the star of a commercial for his favorite brand of baby food. Pop is amazed at this. Cub is delighted as well as he splashes a little bit of water onto Uncle Fuzzy who laughs. Later, as soon as Pop and Uncle Fuzzy have finished giving Cub a bath, Pop finishes putting a fresh diaper on Cub in Cub's bedroom and puts his beanie on him. They head downstairs so Cub can have his dinner. Afterwards Pop puts Cub to bed. Then Pop runs into his bedroom and goes to bed. Uncle Fuzzy goes into his bedroom, takes off his hat and goes to bed. The next morning, Pop, Cub & Uncle Fuzzy head to the tv studios where the commercial is being filmed and they meet with Marian, Stacy, Petunia and Giggles. Cuddles sees Cub all ready to be a star in the commercial. The Mole picks up Cub and hands him to Stacy. Sniffles is the adult who is feeding Cub in the commercial. Stacy escorts Pop and Uncle Fuzzy to stage 3 where the setting is a kitchen with a high chair. Stacy applies make up on Cub and places him in the high chair. Some generic tree friends are crew and Mime is the camera man for camera 1 and a generic tree friend is operating camera 2. Stacy sets the baby food out for Cub. Stacy and Petunia get ready to start filming. Pop and Uncle Fuzzy sit in chairs to see Cub. Sniffles heads on stage to get ready and Marian heads to a recording booth for voice over work. Stacy gets out the clapper board and calls action. Sniffles begins his task with Cub by feeding him. As he does this, Marian says the following: "Every little tree friend baby like Cub deserves the best baby food to help them grow up to be healthy. Small Ones Brand Baby Food has essential vitamins, calcium, iron, protein and other minerals to help your baby grow healthy like Cub. Because good food is important for babies, give your babies Small Ones Brand Baby Food: The Baby Food to help them grow." Stacy calls cut and print, they did it all in one take. Pop and Uncle Fuzzy walk over to Cub and hug him. 2 weeks later, the commercial airs on television as Pop and Uncle Fuzzy have invited some of their generic tree friend neighbors to watch. They see Cub eating his food as Sniffles happily gives it to him. Cub seems happy with the food. Then it cuts to a screen with the vitamins and minerals on a board. Then it cuts back to Cub who is really enjoying his meal. The screen fades to a jar of baby food. When the commercial ends, everyone cheers Cub as Cub becomes a star, ending the episode. Moral: "Small things can make big changes!" Deaths None Injuries None Destruction None Goofs * Cub's diaper pin changes positions throughout the episode. * The tub in the bathroom has no faucet in the first shot of the episode. In the next shot, it appears. Trivia * Originally this episode was going to have Cub be in a diaper commercial but TheCoolWikiDude changed it to a baby food commercial to make it more simple and to keep with the elimination of toilet humor since The New PePe. ** Also Pop putting a fresh diaper on in this episode is shown as Pop is finishing the job even though Cub took a bath in the start of the episode. * This is the first episode of HTF Hawaiian Style with Stacy's new 2018 redesign. * Stacy wears designer jeans in this episode along with a different clip on plush tail in the colors of old tail. This plush tail looks more realistic and stands up more like a real tail. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Episodes with dialogue